novorussiafandomcom-20200214-history
Шаблон:Не переведено 5/lang
} | ab = абхазском языке | av = аварском языке | ae = авестийском языке | az = азербайджанском языке | ay = языке аймара | ak = языке акан | sq = албанском языке | am = амхарском языке | en = английском языке | ar = арабском языке | hy = армянском языке | as = ассамском языке | aa = афарском языке | af = языке африкаанс | bm = языке бамана | eu = баскском языке | ba = башкирском языке | be = белорусском языке | be-x-old = белорусском языке (тарашкевица) | bn = бенгальском языке | my = бирманском языке | bi = языке бислама | bg = болгарском языке | bs = боснийском языке | br = бретонском языке | bug = бугийском языке | cy = валлийском языке | hu = венгерском языке | ine = венетском (древнем) языке | vec = венетском (современном) языке | ve = языке венда | vo = волапюке | wo = языке волоф | vi = вьетнамском языке | ht = гаитянском креольском языке | gl = галисийском языке | hz = языке гереро | mrj = горномарийском языке | kl = гренландском языке | el = греческом языке | ka = грузинском языке | gu = языке гуджарати | gd = гэльском языке | da = датском языке | dz = языке дзонг-кэ | grc = древнегреческом языке | non = древнеисландском языке | orv = древнерусском языке | zu = языке зулу | he = иврите | ig = языке игбо | yi = идише | smn = инари-саамском языке | id = индонезийском языке | ia = интерлингве | iu = языке инуктитут | ga = ирландском языке | is = исландском языке | es = испанском языке | it = итальянском языке | yo = языке йоруба | kk = казахском языке | kn = языке каннада | cant = кантабрийском диалекте | kr = языке канури | krc = карачаево-балкарском языке | krl = карельском языке | ca = каталанском языке | ks = кашмирском языке | kj = языке кваньяма | qya = языке квенья | qu = языке кечуа | ki = языке кикуйю | sjd = кильдинском саамском языке | ky = киргизском языке | zh = китайском языке | sms = колтта-саамском языке | kv = коми-зырянском языке | koi = коми-пермяцком языке | kg = языке конго | ko = корейском языке | kw = корнском языке | co = корсиканском языке | xh = языке коса | krio = языке крио | crh = крымскотатарском языке | ku = курдском языке | km = кхмерском языке | lld = ладинском языке | ltg = латгальском языке | lo = лаосском языке | la = латинском языке | lv = латышском языке | lez = лезгинском языке | ln = языке лингала | lt = литовском языке | lmo = ломбардском языке | lu = языке луба-катанга | lg = языке луганда | mhr = луговомарийском языке | smj = луле-саамском языке | lb = люксембургском языке | mk = македонском языке | mg = малагасийском языке | dv = мальдивском языке | mt = мальтийском языке | mi = языке маори | mr = языке маратхи | chm = марийском языке | mh = маршалльском языке | mo = молдавском языке | mn = монгольском языке | gv = мэнском языке | nv = языке навахо | na = науруанском языке | de = немецком языке | ne = непальском языке | nl = нидерландском языке | dsb = нижнелужицком языке | no = норвежском языке (букмол) | ny = языке ньянджа | nn = норвежском языке (нюнорск) | oj = языке оджибве | oc = окситанском языке | ie = окцидентале | or = языке ория | om = языке оромо | os = осетинском языке | pi = языке пали | pa = языке панджаби | pap = языке папьяменто | pdc = пенсильванско-немецком диалекте | fa = персидском языке | pl = польском языке | pt = португальском языке | ps = языке пушту | pms = пьемонтском языке | rap = рапануйском языке | rm = ретороманском | rw = языке руанда | ro = румынском языке | rn = языке рунди | ru-old = русском языке (в дореформенной орфографии) | sm = самоанском языке | sg = языке санго | sa = санскрите | sc = сардинском языке | ss = языке свати | se = северносаамском языке | nd = языке северный ндебеле | crs = сейшельском креольском языке | sr = сербском языке | si = сингальском языке | sd = языке индхи | sk = словацком языке | sl = словенском языке | art = языке словио | so = сомалийском языке | st = языке сесото | cu = старославянском языке | fro = старофранцузском языке | sw = языке суахили | su = сунданском языке | tl = тагальском языке | tg = таджиксом языке | th = тайском языке | ty = таитянском языке | ta = тамильском языке | tt = татарском языке | te = языке телугу | bo = тибетском языке | ti = языке тигринья | to = тонганском языке | tn = языке тсвана | ts = языке тсонга | tr = турецком языке | tk = туркменском языке | uz = узбекском языке | ug = уйгурском языке | uk = украинском языке | ur = урду | fo = фарерском языке | fj = фиджийском языке | fi = финском языке | fr = французском языке | fy = фризском языке | ff = языке фула | ha = языке хауса | hi = хинди | ho = языке хири-моту | chu = церковнославянском языке | rom = цыганском языке | ch = языке чаморро | tw = языке чви | ce = чеченском языке | me = черногорском языке | cs = чешском языке | za = чжуанском языке | cv = чувашском языке | sv = шведском языке | sn = языке шона | sco = шотландском (германском) языке | gd = шотландском (кельтском) языке | ee = языке эве | eo = эсперанто | et = эстонском языке | sv = шведском языке | nan = южноминьском языке (диалекте) | nr = языке южный ндебеле | jv = яванском языке | ja = японском языке | d = Викиданных |#default = английском языке }} Эта подстраница служит для указания языка в шаблоне . Добавлять новые кодировки нужно именно сюда, а не в сам шаблон. Исключения для языков, в названиях которых не допускаются склонения (эсперанто, хинди, идо), также добавляются сюда. Категория:Википедия:Подстраницы шаблонов